Tools
Tools are items in Minecraft Pocket Edition that are used to increase the efficiency of certain processes in the game. Most Tools are stronger than others. Durability All tools, with the exception of a Glass Bottle, can be enchanted as of Update 0.12.1. Tools have various tiers, where each tier has a different amount of uses: * Gold – 33 uses. * Wood – 60 uses. * Stone – 132 uses. * Iron – 251 uses. * Diamond – 1563 uses. Non-Tier Tools Some tools do not have tiers, but still have a fixed amount of uses. They are: * Fishing rods – 65 uses. * Flint and steel – 65 uses. * Bow – 385 uses. * Carrot on a Stick – Will wear out, eventually. List of Tools See these pages for more detailed information: *Pickaxe – Used to mine Stone related blocks and ores faster. *Axe – Used to chop Wood related items faster. *Shears – Used to obtain Wool from Sheep, as well as for mining Wool faster, and obtaining Leaves, Vines, Ferns, Large Ferns, Grass and Tall Grass. *Shovel – Used for breaking Dirt, Sand, Clay, and Gravel faster. Can also be used to turn Grass into a Grass Path. *Hoe – Used for turning Dirt, Grass Block, and Grass Path into Farmland to grow crops. *Sword – Used for attacking mobs and other players with higher damage. *Flint and Steel – Used for setting mobs and blocks on fire. Also used for igniting Creepers, TNT and the Nether Portal. *Bow – Used for attacking mobs and other players at a distance. *Armor – Used to reduce damage received by players and mobs. *Clock – Used to tell the position of the Sun and the Moon. *Compass – Points towards the original spawn point (not one set by a Bed). *Fishing Rod – Used to catch Fish, junk and treasures in Water. *Maps – Used to load up parts of the world the player has explored, and to pinpoint the location of other players. *Glass Bottle – Used for brewing and storing of Potions. *Carrot on a Stick – Used to guide tamed Pigs. List of Appliances The items in this list, does mostly have everlasting durability unless stated otherwise: * Anvil – Used to enchant, rename and repair other tools. Does have durability. * Enchantment Table – Used to enchant tools, armor and weapon. * Brewing Stand – Used to make Potions. * Cauldron – Used to hold water for Potions or dying. * Chest – Used to hold other items. * Crafting Table – Used to craft items. * Dropper – Can hold items, and then drop them when given a Redstone signal * Dispenser – Can hold items, and then utilise or dispense them when given a Redstone signal * Hopper – Is a small container, capable of transfering items to and from other containers. * Furnace – Used to smelt items, and cook Food. Trivia * Tools are not stackable due to the fact that they have durability. The exception to this are stackable glass bottles. * Most tools can be Enchanted for various effects, like Efficiency, Infinity, Unbreaking and similar. Category:Tools Category:Craftable Category:Items